NaruHina: Kiss At The Spring! Final Fantasy X
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on The Kiss At The Spring scene from Final Fantasy X between Tidus and Yuna in Macalania Woods. Except it's... NaruHina Style! R&R Please.


NaruHina: Kiss At The Spring! (Final Fantasy X)

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here... again! If you're wondering why I'm doing this scene, it's because I was inspired by Hinata's confession to Naruto by saying that she loves him and I thought I might want to try this scene with NaruHina. Oh, if you don't know what this scene is, it's the kiss scene from Final Fantasy X. Hope you like it!)**

Cast

Naruto as Tidus

Hinata as Yuna

Sakura as Rikku

Asuma as Wakka

Kurenai as Lulu

Jiraiya as Auron

Neji as Kimahri

After Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Neji escaped Bevelle from Sasuke's wrath, they headed back to Macalania Woods. Finally, Naruto decided to talk to Hinata alone. After looking for her, he found her in the spring.

"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me... with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." said Hinata.

"Maybe... you're trying too hard. They told me... everything." said Naruto as he went in the spring to join her.

"Everything... Naruto?" asked Hinata as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well... so... you already know, then." said Hinata.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Hinata." said Naruto as Hinata turned around to face him to see what he was apologizing for.

"It's just... you know... all those things I said. Like, "Let's go get Sin!" or about Zanarkand. I had no idea what would happen to you, Hinata. I guess... I just hope that it didn't make you sad. Hinata... please forgive me." said Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto... I wasn't sad. I was happy." said Hinata as Naruto dived underwater and came out of the water.

"Hinata. Just don't do it." said Naruto.

"You're talking about the pilgrimage, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin... about being a summoner. Just... forget all about that. You know... live a normal life. Come on now, Hinata. What do you say, hmm?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe... maybe I will." said Hinata.

"Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Well... maybe except for Sakura... she'd be with you. Kurenai and Asuma wouldn't hold out long." said Naruto.

"I know that Neji would say yes too... but... what about Sir Jiraiya?" asked Hinata.

"Hey, don't worry, Hinata. I'll make him understand. That's the least I could do for you." said Naruto.

"No, Naruto... I'll tell him... he deserves it." said Hinata as she started floating on the water.

"Oh, Naruto... what am I going to do... if I give up my pilgrimage?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm... Hey! I know! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" cried Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Uh, the one in Spira. The one I'm from! Yeah! We can all fly there! Everyone can go! Then, we'll have a big party at my place!" cried Naruto.

"And then we could see The Chunin Exams!" cried Hinata.

"That's right!" cried Naruto.

"We could watch you fight Pain!" cried Hinata.

"Yeah!" cried Naruto.

"We can all watch you fight... in the stadium all lit up at night! I'd cheer, "Go, Naruto! Go, go, go!"" cried Hinata.

"Right on!" cried Naruto.

"Well... what about after the game?" asked Hinata.

"We'll go out and have fun." said Naruto.

"In the middle of the night, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, where I come from, Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea... before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one... the stars fade... then the horizon glows... almost like it's on fire. It's kind of... rose-colored, right? First in the sea... then it spreads to the sky... then to the whole city! It gets brighter, and brighter... until everything glows! It's really... pretty. I think you would love it, Hinata." said Naruto.

"Mm. I'd like to see it... one day." said Hinata.

"Well you can, Hinata. We can both go!" cried Naruto.

Just then, Hinata began to cry.

"Hi...?" asked Naruto as he noticed the tears coming out of her eyes.

"I can't! I jusr can't! I can't go, Naruto!" cried Hinata as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hinata..." said Naruto as he put his hands on her shoulders as she looked at him as he kissed her as they shared a moonlit tryst.

After their romantic moment, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the ground.

"I'll continue... I have to." said Hinata.

"Mm." said Naruto.

"But if I give up now... I could do whatever my heart desired. And yet... even if I was with you, Naruto... I could never forget." said Hinata.

"I'll go with you." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata... I'm your guardian! Unless I'm... fired?" asked Naruto as Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"Stay with me, Naruto... until the end... please." said Hinata.

"No... not until the end, Hinata... always." said Naruto.

"Always, then." said Hinata as Neji who was nearby smiled and walked back to camp.

"Maybe... you should head to camp first." said Hinata.

"Okay!" cried Naruto as he looked at Hinata and walked away from her.

_A few minutes later..._

"Naruto!" cried Hinata as she ran to him.

"Wait... I'll go with you." said Hinata as Naruto nodded his head as the two of them walked back to camp hand-in-hand.

**(Note: I did not copy the whole dialog. I know most of it by heart... and I mean _literally _know it all by heart. Oh, and for some of you reviewers who reviewed The Adventure Of Naruto Uzumaki: Believe It!, the next chapter should be released soon, but it might take some time for me to release it because I'm back in school (I'm homeschooled by the way, which is why for some of you people who are homeschooled, you might have already gone back to school today). Anyways, so be on the lookout for Chapter 9 (because it includes the prologue) because it should be released soon. Also, I'm still working on Chapter 7 of SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga), so be on the lookout for those two chapters from those two stories. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this romantic NaruHina scene. Bye!)**


End file.
